


“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: His state of half-sleepness made him open his eyes as his phone buzzed next to him. Wondering who could be at that late hour, he unlocked his phone just to find a text from Aiba.Come down.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Today, another fluff drabble! Also, in Japan is already the 9th so happy anniversary to Sakuraiba's soba date <33

“I’m so pissed off right now,” he sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed, his phone in his right hand.

“ _You did your best, Sho-chan. You still got a very high score._ ”

“Yeah, but I wanted a full one. I worked so hard for it, and I even knew the answers to those questions! I don’t even know why my brain decided to forget things right at that moment.”

“ _Unfortunately, this kind of thing happens a lot. You can’t help it. You’re not a machine, Sho-chan,_ ” his boyfriend reminded him.

“Still—” he said, but realizing that his tone was too loud and it was the middle of the night, he stopped himself and started again, “Still, I can do way better than this.”

“ _I know; we all know._ ”

He heard Aiba letting out a sigh, and immediately understood what was the reason.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been annoying you for hours…”

“ _Don’t even think about that. I don’t mind at all._ ”

“But you sighed,” Sakurai remarked.

“ _Because I can’t do anything to make you feel better. I’m mad at myself,_ ” Masaki explained.

“Don’t be silly! You’re doing more than enough,” he reassured him, “And for showing you, now I’ll go to sleep and have a good rest.”

“ _You won’t be able to sleep tonight._ ”

“I will.”

“ _I’ll stay awake with you._ ”

“Tomorrow you have work, so go to bed now. Goodnight!”

“ _Wait, Sho-chan!”_ were the last words he heard from the other side, as he closed the call and placed his phone on the bedside table.

His boyfriend was right, he knew him very well after all, but he didn’t want to impose on him. After all, Aiba had always to deal with his endless rants, and at least once he wanted to spare him.

Sakurai closed his eyes and _tried_ to fall asleep, even if he knew that he wasn’t going to get any rest that night.

  
  
  


His state of half-sleepness made him open his eyes as his phone buzzed next to him. Wondering who could be at that late hour, he unlocked his phone just to find a text from Aiba.

_Come down._

He frowned and typed a reply.

_?Excuse me_

_Come to the window._

“That reckless guy… It can’t be,” he whispered astonished, as he got up from his bed and reached his window, opened due to the hot summer Tokyo was going through.

As he glanced outside, he found outside of his house none other than his boyfriend, who was waving and smiling at him. Sho must have worn a very shocked expression, since Aiba’s lips widened in a huge grin. Sitting on his motorcycle, he was holding a spare helmet with his left hand, _Sho’s_ red helmet to be exact, while he typed away on his phone with the right one.

 _Let’s go on an adventure, Sho-chan_.

_?At freaking 2:00 am_

_I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie._

Once again, Sho looked at the other one confused, before eventually losing to Aiba’s smile and pleading eyes. He sneaked out and when he was finally in front of the motorcycle, he was handed his helmet.

“Care to explain this pie thing?” he asked while putting it on.

“There are only two ways to comfort you. Food and me. So, we’re doing both.” 

He chuckled, and got on the motorcycle, “Masaki, you’re too good to me.”

“You see, I had the bad luck to fall for you, so…” the guy joked, causing his laughter, while starting the engine.

Naturally, Sakurai’s arms wrapped around the other one’s waist, while his chin went to rest on Aiba’s shoulder. When his boyfriend set off and they began to speed through Tokyo’s street, he smiled widely.

Masaki, who lived in Chiba, purposely came all the way there just so they could have a late-night motorcycle date and eat pie. His friends kept on saying that, in their relationship, Sho was the one who loved the most but the truth was different. It was true that at first Aiba wasn’t as engaged as him, but before he realized it, his lover was going out of his way for Sho, he was doing anything he could to make him happy.

It would take a while to come into Aiba’s heart, but once you were settled into it, he was going to cherish you as the most precious thing on earth.

When they arrived at their destination, a 24/7 open diner, and they got their pie, Sho took Aiba’s hand into his and held it tightly.

“Thank you, Masaki,” he said, before whispering only for him to hear, “I love you.”

The boy smiled and leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Sho’s lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
